Of Wanting a Family
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: But they will never know that Ares is also capable of being a good father, a better father than the other gods. And he is also more than capable of loving his own family. A family that no gods ever acknowledge it.


Here is the sad truth.

Ares, the God of War is not always violent. He's not always crave for wars and battles. And he never craves for chaos.

What he truly, and always craves for, is family. A family of his own. A family where he could act as someone that is not a warmonger. A family where he could convince himself for a day, that he is not a god. And most importantly,

A family that consist of people that care about him.

He already given a chance. Several chances. When he found out that Aphrodite was pregnant of his children, he was excited. He thought that he could finally have a family that he always wanted.

But the truth always hurt.

His first son, Eros, doesn't want to be like him. In fact, the God of Love and the rest of the Erotes don't want to be recognized as the God of War's children.

Then came Deimos and Phobos. The twins of Terror also don't recognized Ares as their father, but more as their Lord. It was really unnerving and sad to see his own sons worship him as nothing more but their superior, even though he several times already reminded them that he too wants to be loved as their father. Alas, they do not listen. They never listen. With maniac smiles and unhealthy loyalty, they will never stop worshiping Ares as their god. And that is really depressing if you think about it.

And then came Harmonia, his daughter. Ares was also really happy to know that he fathered a beautiful goddess. Sadly, Harmonia refused to even acknowledge him. Even worse, she once openly stated that she wished that her father is not the God of War, of how she was ashamed of having the violent god as the father of the Goddess of Harmony.

Aphrodite, the one that he loved, will always stray far from his embraces. She will always be in some other gods' beds. Sometimes, she came back to him. But there will always be lust, not love.

Ares often wondered if Aphrodite really is the one for him. But days and years had passed and he began to learn that the Goddess of Love had used him so she could produce powerful offspring. He was never loved. He was always been used.

He then began to consort with several mortal women and goddesses. But it was always the same. The women don't love him long enough until they were smitten with another and more handsome gods or men. Some of his offspring didn't even know him and there are some that openly hated him.

It was at this moment, that Ares realized that he will never have the family that he always long for and he will never be loved.

That was before he met Nemesis.

* * *

His relationship with the Goddess of Revenge is a secret that no one in Olympus ever find out. Not even Apollo, the God of Truth could discover it. It was strange for Ares to decide to keep his affair with Nemesis hidden as most of his affairs with other women already known. He was really amused that every god seemed to be oblivious of their relationship.

But he was glad for that secrecy. Every night, he will meet her in her Sanctuary or she will wait for him in his Temple, as each night they kissed until they are out of breaths, drowning in the sweetest embrace of each other, as they make love that were more passionate then the ones when Ares was with Aphrodite or several other women.

Only with her, when he could be himself. When he is not the God of War and when she is not the Goddess of Revenge.

But Ares couldn't able to bring up his wish of having family to her. He was afraid that she would not understand, that she would laugh at his silly dream—just like the others.

Maybe he should have told her.

One night, Nemesis suddenly barging into his temple, her face was wet from her tears and eyes red. She looked so broken that it hurt Ares' heart. He embraced her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Shh, shh," Ares said, as he calmed her. "It's alright, my love. I'm here."

She still sobbing—which is very rare for her, since she was the fiercest goddess he ever met—as she looked up to his crimson eyes. His eyes gave out the softest gazes that Ares never show to anyone but her.

"Ares…" she said, hoarsely. "I'm pregnant. And you are the father."

His eyes widened with that news. _'A child? Of mine and hers?!'_

Ares, still gazing at her beautiful pale face, as he wiped away her tears and asked, "A-are you sure? The child. Our child?"

Nemesis nodded, sadly. "I was unusually ill this morning and had asked Hecate to examine me. She confirmed it."

Suddenly, he felt truly hopeful. He felt as if The Fates themselves had given him another chance to make his own family. As if they had finally heard his plea and granted his long overdue wish.

"Nemesis," Ares said. "D-don't be afraid… This is exactly what I want. A chance to have a family…"

Nemesis looked surprised. "What? I thought… you don't—"

"I always want a family of my own. Where I could become a father to my own children and a husband to my loving wife. But… even though I already had several children, none of them want me to be their father. My former lovers didn't love me, they used me so they could bear a powerful child…" Ares explained. "It was after several failed attempts of me trying to establish a family, that I decided to give up on my wish. I'm sorry, Nemesis. I didn't tell you about this. I was afraid that you will be just like the others. I-I'm truly sorry… I…"

"Ares…" Nemesis said. Her tears had finally dried and her lips still trembling. But she smiled as if she was relieved after hearing his explanation. "I-it's okay, Ares… You don't need to apologize. I understand what you have been through and I understand of why you were afraid of telling me of this…"

* * *

No gods and mortals will ever know. They think they know that Ares, the God of War is nothing more than war-loving god, who enjoyed seeing conflicts between each other.

But they will never know that Ares is also capable of being a good father, a better father than the other gods. And he is also more than capable of loving his own family. A family that no gods ever acknowledge it. Just like how oblivious they are over the fact that Ares had considered Nemesis to be his eternal consort. And how oblivious they are over the fact that he could be compassionate to his own family as well.

But I think it is best to let the other gods be ignorant and oblivious over these facts, am I right?

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE: A late birthday gift for Black Archivist, who's birthday was on April 12. Apparently.**


End file.
